Falling In Love With A FarAway Friend
by Green Dragon SWBF
Summary: Here's my newest fanfic everyone. I did take one or two ideas from Star Wars 2 but it's mostly my own. Littlefoot and Ali romance again but nothing to bad. Rated PG13 for violence. Please review.


Hey people, here's my second fanfic. Being a huge fan of Littlefoot + Ali together, this is just what my story is about. Okay I thankfully don't have any horrible, shocking news up here like I did last time so lets get started.P.S:I know I took some dialouge from Star Wars 2 but that's only because it's so cool! I also know that the sword-fight is lame but I'm just trying something here. Tell if you hate it.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own The Land Before Time or any of it's characters.  
  
Falling In Love With A Faraway Friend. By mega charizard  
  
It was early in the morning. The Bright Circle was just peeping over the mountains. The herd slept quietly as the Earth's shadows grew shorter and shorter. No-one was awake to see one shadow moving up the cliff they were sleeping near. This shadow belonged to Ali. The reason why she was up on the cliff was because she was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep at nights. She would fall asleep after hours of tossing and turning and then wake up long before the Bright Circle reached the South side of the herds.  
It hadn't always been like this.She used to sleep just fine until a few days ago when the Great Night Circle had just formed. She remebered it clearly. She was going over to the stream to get a drink when she over-heard the adults planning where to go next…  
**flashback**  
Ali heard the Old One saying that the cold times were coming soon. They needed to move on.  
"What about going to Three-horn's peek?"suggested one,"It has plenty of food and the cliffs would shelter us from wind."  
"If we're going that far, why don't we just head for The Great Valley?"said another.  
"I don't know. I heard that they had white ground sparkles last year." said one other.  
"Yes but rumour has it, that there is a place the herds go if that does happen."argued the one who suggested it.  
"All right then. That's where we're going!"the Old One agreed.Ali gasped…  
**end of flashback**  
Ever since, she had found it hard to get to sleep because she was so excited about seeing her old friends again. But strange as it sounded, she was not so sure about seeing Littlefoot. The reason why was because ever since her herd left the valley last time, she hadn't been able to think of anything but him. She didn't know what these feelings were but she did know that she was afraid of them. She also knew that if she saw him again, these feelings would intensify. She didn't know that the feelings she had for him were love. That was the the main reson why she didn't sleep well anymore. She still liked him but she was afraid of her feelings and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see Littlefoot again…  
Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot was practising his tail-tricks like he did every morning since Doc left. He didn't do it because he wanted to be more like Doc. It was because this was the only time during the day that he was by himself. He had strong feelings for Ali too. Like her, he didn't know that this feeling was love, but he knew he wasn't afraid to see her again. During the day, he was distracted from these thoughts by playing with his friends. He practised with his tail to keep his thoughts away when he was alone. Soon though, his grandparents woke up so he was able to stop training and talk with them over breakfast to distract himself from his thoughts.  
After eating, he went to meet his friends at their usual meeting place, Shadow Rock. No-one else was there yet so he started his training again. Soon, Petrie swooped down to join him. Over the years, Petrie had become Littlefoot's best, male, friend and vice-versa. Littlefoot's best female friend was Ali and Petrie's was Ducky.  
"Hi Littlefoot, how it going?"he asked once he had tocuhed down.  
"Hey Petrie."replied littlefoot. Not long after, Cera arrived and then Ducky and Spike. Cera had something to tell everyone.  
"A flock of travelling flyers have come to the valley saying that a herd of Long-necks will be arriving soon."she said.  
"What about it. Huh, huh?"asked Ducky.  
"This isn't just any old herd."said Cera.  
"So what kind is it?"asked Littlefoot.  
"Geez, let me finish! It's Ali's herd."  
"Oh."said Petrie. Spike just yawned and started eating. The friends were all very excited and couldn't wait for next week when the herd was supposed to arrive…  
Ali's herd was well on the way to the Great Valley. She was still thinking about seeing littlefoot again. She was worried about her feelings but she had decided she wasn't going to let that ruin their friendship. They had stopped for the night and now that Ali had made her mind up about what to do, she was sleeping better. Everyone was asleep as a matter of fact, so they didn't see the pack watching them. One of the Sharpteeth came closer and closer to Ali. He opened his jaws and was about to snap at her neck when he was pulled back by the pack's leader.  
"Not yet Ridgetail!"he whispered,"We must do this together."The other four Velociraptors, walked up to them as well. The leader was named Scarneck.Then there was his mate, Moonclaw. The other three were called Sabertail, Speartooth and Striker. They gathered round all of the herd's children who were in the middle and carried them off one by one, including Ali…  
In the Great Valley, littlefoot and his friends were excited because today was the day Ali's heard were supposed to arrive. But when they did arrive, they were sad and downcast.  
"Welcome back, Old One…Why is everyone so sad?"asked Grandma.  
"A week ago, our children were kidnapped by unknow people. Every last one of them."sighed the Old One. Littlefoot and the others were shocked. While the adults continued to talk, the friends snuck away. When they reached the Tall Trees, they started to talk.  
"I can't believe Ali's been kidnapped."said Littlefoot, feeling the feeling he always tried to ignore.  
"What are we gonna do?"asked Cera.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonne go and save her-er-them"said Littlefoot.   
"Count me in!"squawked petrie.  
"You 'aint going anywhere without me!"added Cera.  
"Me and Spike will come too. Yep, yep, yep!"said Ducky. Spike yawned and munched on a few leaves.  
"Alright then! Lets go!"shouted Littlefoot as the five of them headed towards the West pass…  
Meanwhile, Ali was just starting to wake up.She was in a cave, tightly bounded to a rock with very tough vines. As she gazed around, she saw lots of the kids from her herd, some shouting, some cry pitifully and some just stayed grim and silent. She saw two sharpteeth standing nearby.  
"What do you think your doing!?!?!"she screamed. They turned around to face her.  
"We have captured every child from your herd."said Striker.  
"Yes, we will be able to eat like kings for a week or two with you as the main course."whispered Sabertail. With a sudden chill, Ali realised that not all of the herd's children were here!  
"Why aren't all the kids here?"she asked, dreading the reply.  
"Can't you guess?"said Striker.   
"I was afraid you'd say that. So when do I go on the menu?"she inquired.  
"You're a fiesty one. I think saving you for last will crush your spirit."said Sabertail. Two more Sharpteeth entered and untied another Longneck.With a claw held to his throat, they carried him off with him screaming:"Nooooooooooo, no, no,no! Oh for the love of-"He was cut off as they exited that part of the cave. Later, another boy was carried away. Ali watched as the girl he had had a relationship with cried out:"I love you, Umbres!"  
"I love you too, Espy!" the boy called back as he was taken away. Ali was sorry for both of them but in another way, jealous. She had seen them before. They were always close and loved being with eachother. She hadn't known until now that they had been in love. She wanted to be with someone too and then, she suddenly realised that her feelings for Littlefoot were love. She was still sad though. She had figured her feelings out too late to tell him and she would be waiting in fear for her time to die…  
Littlefoot and the others had been trekking for two hours, following the footprints made by the herd in the opposite direction. They had heard from the Old One about the whereabouts of the scene of the kidnapping so they knew exactly what they were looking for. Littlefoot hadn't said much the whole time because he was still very upset abut Ali. Jus then, the group heard a roar which didn't sound far off! Cera just had time to say:"Uh-oh!", before a big Sharptooth came running up behind them!  
"Me think it time to start running!"yelled Petrie.  
"Make sure you stick to the path!"shouted littlefoot as the group started to pick up speed.  
"I do not like this! Oh no, no, nooooo!"cried Ducky.  
"Well at least it wont take us so long to get there at this speed!"yelled Cera. They soon came up to a very large gorge and came to a screeching halt!   
"How the heck did the herd make it past this?!?!"exclaimed Littlefoot. Spike pointed over to a rock bridge.  
"Oh."said Littlefoot.  
"Come on and hurry up, he's gaining on us!"shouted Cera, who was already halfway across! They all hurried across it and reached the other side safely. The Sharptooth pounded across, it's weight cracking the bridge! Ducky looked back in time to see it fall to it's death!  
"It is okay now. The Sharptooth is gone. It is, it is."she said. Evryone stopped running and came back to see the dead Sharptooth. They took up the pace once more as they continued along the path. As they walked, Littlefoot looked at the dimming Bright Circle."We'll find you Ali, this I promise you…"   
Just one week later, there were only fifteen kids left in the cave. Ali had gotten used to seeing kids being dragged off. They didn't scream anymore. They had decided to be carried off with dignity. They had also stopped screaming when they were tied up. They either kept a stony, cold face or cried quietly. The Sharpteeth came and dragged off another Longneck. She may have been used to watching it happen, but it didn't make the process any easier. She saw them take another one as well! If they took more than one at a time, she would die sooner! She was strong, but she couldn't go on anymore. She broke down and cried…  
Back in the Great Valley, the adults had finally figured out where Littlefoot and the others must be going. Littlefoot's grandparents decided to follow them. A member of the herd called Dawnsdusk agreed to be their guide. They headed to the West pass and set off to find the children…  
Speaking of children, Littlefoot and the others had just finished a break and were moving on through a canyon. Littlefoot felt a few pebbles hit his back. He stopped and looked up to see if someone up on the cliff had dislodged them. What he did see, made his eyes widen in terror! He could see the boulders on the sides starting to slip!   
"GUYS, RUN!!! I THINK THERE'S GONNA BE AN AVALANCHE!!!"he cried as the rocks began to fall! Screaming, the dinosaurs ran along the path trying to dodge the rocks that came too close! As they ran on, one cliff side started to dip until only the other cliff was there. The kids made a 90 degrees turn and were able to out run the stones!   
"Whew! That was way to close! It was."panted Ducky.  
"How many other things are gonna go wrong?"asked Cera…  
By now, there were only four children left in the cave. Ali's eyes were now dry and red she was very scared. With only three to go, she reckoned that she would be dead by tomorrow. Ridgeclaw and Moonclaw came in. They each took one child away, leaving Ali and a girl called Crystal…  
Littlefoot and the others had reached the area where the herd had been sleeping when the kidnapping took place.  
"So, where we look?"asked Petrie, jumping off Spike's back.  
"Hmmm.These tracks are different from the Longneck ones. Are best bet would be to follow them."said Littlefoot.  
"I don't know."said Cera,"They look like Sharpteeth tracks.  
"They do, they do."agreed Ducky.  
"Yeah, but you can see the imprints that must have been made when they dragged the kids away, so we have to go this way too."Everybody could clearly see the markings he was talking about. They started to follow them and soon found the cave entrance. As they walked in, they didn't see Striker watching them…  
Striker alerted Scarneck who sent him to stop the kids. To protect their claws from blunting, all of these Sharpteeth used sharp, snapped off stalagmites (those pointy stones in caves which point from the ground to the roof) as swords to kill their prey. They just used claws for slicing up the carcasses. Striker grabbed a blade which had been driven into so many bodies, it was permanetly stained red. He soon met up with the kids.  
"Don't take another step!"he said, brandishing his blade.  
"We're to free all the kids you took! So back off!"yelled Littlefoot.   
"You're too late! We've eaten most of them! There are only two left! And it's almost lunch time!"The kids were shocked! They were only two left of about thirty! There was nearly no chance that Ali had survived!  
"Still, we'll probably have room for dessert!"Striker continued and leapt at littlefoot! He knocked Littlefoot back into another stalagmite which was covered with lichen, giving it a greenish look. The stone broke off and Littlefoot grabbed it (don't ask how!) and blocked the attack with it! This started the world's first sword duel ever! The green and red blades clashed everywhere, producing sparks! In the end, Striker, being more experienced, cut Littlefoot across the chest and watched as the young Longneck fell…  
Striker overpowered everyone else and tied them up.He dragged them all to the room in the cave where Ali and Crystal were tied up. They were hung up on the walls too. Littlefoot, now uncocious with blood dripping from his chest, was hung next to a very surprised Ali! Striker found it hard to tie up Ducky and Petrie because he wasn't used to tying up something so small. He did the best job he could, which may as well've been the worst, and left commenting on how their feasts would last longer than they thought. Littlefoot started to wake up.  
"Great plan Littlefoot! We certainly showed those Sharpteeth!"said Cera, sarcastically.  
" Oh I'm just fine. Thanks very much for asking!"Littlefoot came back with. A second later, he notcied Ali was hanging next to him! After some lengthy hellos and an introduction to Crystal, the mood in the cave went black again.  
"So how long before they kill us?"asked Cera.  
"They usually kill two or three a day. We'll all be dead in six days at the most!"ansewered Crystal. Of course with Ducky and Petrie being considerably smaller, it would've taken even less time!  
"There got to be some way to escape."sighed Petrie. Then he realised just how lose his vines were!  
"Hey! Petrie's vines real lose. Me can escape!"  
"Mine are too! They are, they are!"excalimed Ducky. The two of them wriggled out of their bonds and set too work on freeing the others! Unfortunetly, they weren't strong enough to losen the vines.  
"Guys, go and get that weird green stick from out-side the cave! I bet that can break the vines!"said Littlefoot. They both went because neither one of them could lift it alone…  
Meanwhile, Sabertail had some important news for Scarneck.  
"Three fully grown Longnecks are outside the cave sir. I think they are looking for the prisoners!"he said  
"Catch them and take them straight to the execution arena."instructed Scarneck…  
Petrie and Ducky had just made in back to the 'store-room' when they saw Littlefoot and Ali being lead away! They quickly threw the blade to Littlefoot who caught it and kept it hidden! They went back into the room where they saw the others being roped up by Ridgetail and Moonclaw! They were grabbed too and all five of them were through a maze of tunnels until they came to another, very big room room. They saw Littlefoot's grandparents and another fully grown Longneck tied to one wall.Cera and Crystal were tied another and Spike on another. They were tied to here as well. The execution would begin soon…  
Littlefoot and Ali had been led a different way and so arrived later. Just before entering the arena, Ali knew she had to use this last chance to tell Littlefoot of her feelings. She was scared about telling him though. Littlefoot saw her downcast face.  
"Don't be afraid."he said to her, kindly.  
"I'm not afraid to die."she said, solemnly. "I wanna tell you something before our lives are taken away from us."  
"What is it?"Ali hesitated for a second.  
"I love you"she said. Littlefoot couldn't believe what she had just said! Now he knew what his feelings for her ment! He knew that he loved her!  
"You love me?"he asked, still not believing it.  
"Yes. I truly…deeply…love you."she said. Littlefoot said it back by kissing her deeply. She kissed back but were interrupted but Striker telling them to get moving. They were tied to the final wall, no-one realising that littlefoot still had his green blade hidden behind his back…  
Littlefoot and Ali were lead through and hooked up to the last wall. Littlefoot was very surprised to see his grandparents there. He would've said something but he had been gagged like the rest of them. They saw Scarneck walk into the arena, holding a red blade.  
"Let the execution, commence!"he cried. The other five raptors cheered. Littlefoot started to try and cut the bonds but realised that they were much tougher than he thought. Scarneck paced around, trying to decide who to kill first. He walk up to Cera's walk and Littlefoot worked even harder on the bonds. But it was too late. Scarneck drove the blade right into Crystal's body! She cried out with pain as blood gushed out of her! She soon slumped over, dead! The raptors cheered as Scarneck went over to Littlefoot' grandparent's wall! Littlfoot worked as hard as he could, he was almost free! Scarneck swung the blade and struck Dawnsdusk! He then came over to Littlefoot and Ali's wall, with his blade ready! He was about to strike Ali, but Littlefoot broke his bonds and knocked Scarneck away! He quickly cut Ali free and started to attack Scarneck! But each strike he tried was deflected, so Littlefoot allowed himself to be forced backwards! Blocking almost every hit, Littlefoot reached Ducky, Petrie and Spike and swung his blade! It cut the bonds and wounded Scarneck! Littlefoot let himself to be forced back again towards Cera's wall! Once there, he pushed Scarneck to the ground and cut Cera and Crystal's body free! He turned to face Scarneck again, but Scarneck had figured out Littlefoot's plan and was charging for his grandparents! Littlefoot ran to catch him up but he was there already! He swung his blade towards them just as Littlefoot came up behind! He was too late. He saw that they had been deeply wounded. Mortally wounded. He rushed over to them.  
"Grandpa, Grandma, get up!"he screamed after cutting them free.  
"Littlefoot, time…has…ended…for us."whispered his Grandpa.  
"No!"yelled Littlefoot, not wanting them to go.  
"Littlefoot...get…your friends…out of…this place."whispered Grandma  
"We…love you…Littlefoot."whispered his Grandpa as they both closed their eyes forever…  
Littlefoot felt unbelievable anger rising within him! He raised he blade and launched a powerful attack on Scarneck! He struck with his blade again and again, forcing Scarneck back further and further until Scarneck was trapped in a corner! Littlefoot struck his blade with three, powerful blows, before severing Scarneck's hand! Littlefoot then swiped again and cut through his head! He watched, trembling with rage as Scarneck's eyes closed forever! The other raptors attacked, but Littlefoot was pretty ticked off right now!He stabbed Moonclaw and Sabertail in the chest, then He swung his blade into Ridgetail's side hard! Striker came up, but Littlefoot stabbed him right away! Speartooth came up! Littlefoot cut off his right arm, his left arm and then stabbed him hard! Littlefoot then collapsed, sobbing…  
Two hours later, the six kids were outside, looking at the remains of the cave. They had brought it down to bury the ones who had lost there lives down there. Littlefoot walked up to the edge of the rubble and knelt down.  
"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Grandma and Grandpa…"he whispered, "but I promise, I won't fail again. I miss you…so much!"he got up and slowly started to walk away. The others followed him. After all the danger they went through, they had only been able to save one.  
"I'm all alone now. I have no herd."thought Littlefoot, sadly. But then he felt someone slip there tail into his (dinosaur way of holding hands). It was Ali. He changed his mind.   
"I take it back. I'm not alone yet."he thought…  
When they made it back to the valley, things went from bad to worse. The parents of the children who had lost their lves during this terrible time, were distraught. Littlefoot had become sullen and moody. He didn't want to talk to his friends, he wanted to be alone. Ali confronted him after a few days.  
"What's wrong Littlefoot? Why are you acting like this?"Littlefoot decided to tell her what was bothering him.  
"I killed them."he said, "I killed all of them. They're dead! Every single one of them!"he turned to face her, anger building again, "They're like animals! And I slaughtered them, like animals! I HATE THEM!"he finally broke down, crying…  
As the days went by, Littlefoot started to get over his grandparents death. The days started to turn into years as the kids started to grow up. Ali and Littlefoot had four children called Cirrus, Blaze, Aqua and Mineral, named after the four elements. Every year, the small herd would journey to the graves of Littlefoot's grandparents. And everytime they were there, Littlefoot would whisper the same thing: "I won't fail again…….."  
  
The End  
  
That's it! How bad was it? 


End file.
